


Astral (You're a sky full of stars)

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: El cielo nocturno era uno de los tesoros más preciados que Crowley tenía y ahora lo estaba compartiendo con él.





	Astral (You're a sky full of stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6 de Ineffable Husbands Week.
> 
> Prompt: Trip, Drive, Destination.
> 
> Gracias por leer

Era la noche del quinto día del resto de sus vidas y un ángel se encontraba sentado en aquel auto escuchando a Crowley murmuraba algunas de las letras de aquellas canciones. 

El demonio conducía por un sendero en algún lugar que no reconocía muy bien, llevaban horas así, ni siquiera le había dicho a dónde se dirigían. Crowley simplemente había llegado a la librería y le había indicado que subiera al Bentley y aunque sabía que era de noche su curiosidad le ganó y aceptó.

—Crowley querido ¿Exactamente a dónde vamos? —Le preguntó después de un rato.  
—Es una sorpresa —Respondió Crowley pisando el acelerador.  
—¿Alguna pista?  
—Aaahh… nope…

Aquello aumentó más su curiosidad.

Después de unos minutos Crowley detuvo el Bentley en medio de un campo y le indicó que bajara;. Aziraphale no podía ver nada ¿de qué se trataba todo eso? 

Sintió como Crowley le tomaba de la mano y le escuchó chasquear los dedos. 

Se sorprendió tanto a ver frente a él un mantel rodeado con pequeñas luces, de esas que algunos humanos usaban en ciertas fiestas; el lugar lucía acogedor. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el moderno telescopio que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban; no sabía qué era lo que Crowley pretendía pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó el rubio aún asombrado.  
—Un picnic; hace años dijiste que deberíamos tener uno ¿no? —Crowley le guío hacia el mantel —Así que, aquí está.  
—Eso fue hace más de 50 años.  
—¿Tanto tiempo? Cómo sea ¿comemos?  
—¡Claro!

La velada transcurrió rápido o eso sintió pues realmente estaba pasándola muy bien; la cena había sido deliciosa y el vino también. 

Terminaron viendo las estrellas por el telescopio; siempre era sorprendente escuchar a Crowley hablar sobre el firmamento nocturno pues se notaban tantas emociones en él, podía percibir la nostalgia, la melancolía pero sobre todo el amor y devoción que tenía hacia ellas.

El ángel sabía que su pasado antes de caer estaba ligado a las estrellas, él mismo se lo había dicho tiempo atrás y aunque no le había explicado mucho era obvio que por eso el cielo nocturno era uno de los tesoros más preciados que Crowley tenía y ahora lo estaba compartiendo con él. 

—Yo ayudé en esa—Le dijo mientras ajustaba el telescopio —Bueno, hice casi todo el trabajo.  
—¡Es hermosa! —Aziraphale exclamó emocionado al ver los destellos de colores.  
—¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar de allá arriba, no sé, unas vacaciones en Alfa Centauri o quizá podríamos ir a la Luna, claro, si quieres, puede ser cualquiera, hay muchas. O tal vez deberíamos…  
—Crowley, tranquilo.  
—Lo siento ¿voy muy rápido?  
—No, es solo que, es… es… demasiado amor por...

Aziraphale había apuntado al cielo; Crowley solo guardó silencio mirando al suelo.

—Está bien ¿sí? — Aziraphale tomó el rostro de Crowley entre sus manos.  
—Lo sé, es sólo que es raro —Crowley apartó la mirada.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Lo que dices, del amor… Por un tiempo las evadí, me dolía el saber que estaban ahí.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ángel, debía cargar el peso de lo que había hecho mientras veía las estrellas. Todas ellas son un recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fuí, de lo que perdí y del monstruo en el que me convertí.  
—Tu no eres...  
—¿Y por qué me hizo caer?  
—No lo sé, pero, Crowley, no eres malo, no eres un monstruo, sólo eres tú. 

Crowley se quedó callado un momento, pensativo, mirándole a los ojos.

—Probablemente aquello es lo único bueno que ha salido de mí.— él sonrió viendo hacia el cielo.  
—Te equivocas. — Aziraphale le tomó de las manos y Crowley le correspondió el gesto. 

Porque para Aziraphale la afirmación de Crowley estaba mal, él sabía que muchas cosas buenas venían de él y sí tenían que pasar otros 6000 años para reafirmarle eso, lo haría. Crowley no era tan malo y aunque no sabía exactamente qué había hecho para merecer caer el ángel pensó que no debía seguir cargando con aquello él solo. Desde el principio de la Tierra se habían tenido mutuamente y era tal vez era más que suficiente. 

Se abrazaron, el ángel sintió amor, era algo puro, mucho más fuerte que antes.


End file.
